machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Hurts - Prt 01
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 10 - 2210L In the void they bred all types. Entire colony's and clan ships filled to overflowing with religious zealots to the very worst examples of humanity that had ever been spawned, and among these the came the Berserker's. Here in Oracle they called them Trans-human's or a host of other assorted name's but they also had Alpha Teams that could be called in to handle it. In void there were no Alpha's to be called in so when it came down to handling the problem It had always been her team that got called into clean up the mess. So why was she here with a gun in her hand playing hero. She didn't really need to be and once Security called in support from OSEC it wouldn't take them more than 10 to 15 minutes for an Alpha Team to arrive on sight. That said a Berserker could do alot of damage in 10 to 15 minutes as well. The screaming from behind the door stopped as sudden as it had started. The security panel beside the door making a popping noise before exploding into a shower of sparks as the door slammed open and the boy stepped into the corridor, and a boy was exactly what he was ... The chart had flagged him older but he didn't look a day over 14 years and the tag Head Trauma failed to relay the fact that half of the boys skull had been crushed with blood and what she could only guess was brain matter dripping out his nose and ears. " Frakk me ... " Mei hissed sharply stepping out from behind the corner raising the sidearm level on him. " Okay sweetheart, you need to be a good boy and walk back into that room and stay there until help arrives..." The boy appeared to only be able to focus on her with one good eye while the other apparently was unable fix or focus suggesting a several brain injury. " Un-un-unclean ... " He mumbled. " Ha-Ha-Harlot ... Wh-Wh-Whore ... Jezebel ... " " Oh I see, you've been talking shit with my ex-boyfriends. " Mei couldn't help but offer in response. She had been about to say more when her weapon triggered and fire all twenty rounds fired in rapid succession. The rounds slamming into the wall and ceiling to the right of the boy missing him entirely. " Show off ... " she hissed sharply thankful that she was augmented enough that her wrist was only stressed and hadn't been broken by the weapons sudden discharge. The fact was she had be spot on with her aim but the boy had messed with the ware in the gun and thrown off her sights. " The Machine God, j-j-j-joins us all-all .... will soon make itself known... " The boy spoke drawing a gore covered blade from his pocket smiling cruelly at her. " The un-un-unclean shall be purged." It dawned on Mei than that the boys intent was to kill her and likely for the same reasons he had attacked Nurse Kim earlier. What was also clear was that he intended to due it by hand. He didn't and couldn't know that even though he was without question much larger than her. That he was not physically her equal due to the fact that she was augumented, but with with bioware that Berserker's could not detect. A plan took shape in her head as she keyed her link. " Anne prep isolation for ... " The pain that sudden and overwhelming as the hardware in the back of her head exploded throwing her across the corridor face first into the wall. Thankfully there were protective measures in place to prevent such a hardware failure from killing her outright but unfortunately it didn't prevent her bad habit of touching where her link was when she used it. The gun she had been holding had shielded her hand prevented it from getting blown off by the blast but a few of her fingers had not so lucky. " Purge the wicked, purge the city of sin ... " The boy was laughing to himself as he approached enjoying the suffering of others no doubt. " Yeah, Frakk you too ... " Mei cursed forcing herself to her feet. " Come on church boy come and get me ... "